Healing Kate Series
by Harpiebird
Summary: Chloe visits her great uncle and ends up changing history and saves someone important. Part 1 & Part 2 of Healing Kate is posted.
1. Healing Death

**HEALING KATE SERIES  
**

**Fandoms: **Smallville and NCIS

**Warnings: **AU of Season 2 for NCIS & references to Season 7 for SV.

**Words:** 774

**Notes: This was first posted in the series titled "Heroes, and Vampires, and Mutants! Oh My!" which dealt with any story created from my Crossovers50 claim of Chloe Sullivan (this was written for the prompt 'Reunion'), that series can be found in my profile and features different crossovers with other fandoms. The only reason I'm putting this separate is because I wanted to keep all of "Healing Kate" series together.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anyone... or I would have kept Kate alive in NCIS...** DUH!  
**

**- Healing Death -**

Chloe Sullivan entered NCIS's morgue, shivering slightly at the memory of her own experience in one. She really didn't like being here, but she wanted to see her great uncle – her grandmother's sister's child. They didn't get a lot of chances to meet up with each other and with all the stuff that's been happening in Smallville the last few years, Chloe decided it was time to visit. It was night and she figured he wouldn't be busy so they could go out and discuss random history facts. She missed that from when she was younger when they used to visit more often before she had moved to Smallville.

Chloe paused as she saw her uncle talking to a dead person's body. Usually she would have figured the person was insane or meteor infected, but her father told her a long time ago Ducky often spoke to the dead as he operated on them.

Hearing the doors open, Ducky turned around and was about to tell Jimmy to leave, but instead found his little Chloe all grown up. "Chloe! What are you doing here?"

"I felt like I needed to spend time with you, plus I wanted to speak to you about something." Chloe stated, moving closer. She glanced towards the woman's body and found she was beautiful; however her death was not questionable. She had been killed by a bullet to the head. "Who is she? And don't you have an assistant helping you?"

Ducky sighed sadly and glanced down at his deceased co-worker and friend. "Caitlin Todd, the poor girl. I wanted to take care of her myself."

Chloe watched his eyes as he said that and realized that this person was very dear to him. "How long has it been since she died?"

"A few hours, why?" Ducky asked, confused and curious why his grandniece would be interested in something like that.

"Look, I'm going to do something and I want you not to touch my body while I do it, got it? I know I can trust you Ducky. If I don't wake up in twenty-four hours, call my friend," Chloe quickly pulled out a piece of paper and pen and quickly wrote down Clark's name and phone number. "You have to promise me that you won't touch my body."

"What are you planning girl? What are you talking about? I don't understand." Ducky tried to question the girl but she only shook her head.

"I'll tell you later," She said walking over towards the woman. She closed her eyes and put her hand on Caitlin's forehead where bullet wound was (1). She concentrated with all her might and she began to feel like a headache was coming, along with a lot of pain. She grimaced as she could see the bright light even with her eyes closed and she ignored her uncle's shouts. Several minutes passed and Ducky managed to slow Chloe's fall to the ground. Ducky shouted at her to see if he could get a response.

Nothing and as he felt for a pulse, there was none and when he moved to call for Jimmy he heard a sudden cough that came from neither his niece or himself. Ducky glanced up to the only other, well, body in the room and found himself watching a moving corpse of his fallen friend.

Kate blinked her eyes several times and as she took in her surroundings, she wondered why she was in the morgue and apparently on one of the tables. She shouldn't be here, the last thing she remembered was that she had just saved Gibbs' life. Kate grimaced as she shivered at the cold. It was then that she realized that she was naked and under a blanket. She let out a scream.

Ducky stared at her and watched unmoving as Kate pulled the blanket around her as she quickly sat up. Kate found him staring at her, "Ducky! What the hell is going on?"

"That's what I would like to know," Ducky whispered as Kate looked at him confused.

"Why am I here?" Kate asked, "and why am I naked?"

"You were dead…"

"Uh, no I wasn't," Kate disagreed. "I had a bullet proof vest on when I took the bullet for Gibbs."

"There had been another shot after that one… it hit you…" Ducky stated, paused as he studied her head. "Right in the middle of your forehead. There was no way you could have survived that."

"Yeah, but I'm not dead!" Kate cried, and Ducky nodded. Ducky looked down at his niece. "How can this be?"

"That's what I would like to know too."

**THE END.**

**1.** I can't remember if the bullet went all the way through her head, but in my story it did.


	2. Death Healed

**Warnings: **AU of Season 2/3 for NCIS & references to Season 7 for SV.

**Words:** 2,274

**Notes:** This is the sequel to "Healing Death".

**- Death Healed -**

Chloe woke up to the sight of a newly clothed Caitlin Todd, whom Ducky had managed to find some extra scrub clothes for located in the back office. The older woman stared at her in disbelief. It was then that she just realized what she did.

She healed a government agent from death.

Many people (possibly her family) were already notified of her death.

What the hell did she do?

Even if her uncle could have kept it to himself, that did nothing to stop the NCIS agent investigating Todd's death of her sudden resurrection. She would probably be found out and everything in her life will then be turned more X-Files than she would prefer – she'd probably be experimented on for the rest of her life.

"You're alive," Caitlin Todd whispered, and Chloe nodded before sitting up on the observation table, the one that was opposite to the one Todd had been using prior. "I'm alive… How is this possible?"

Chloe let out a deep sign before glancing around her. Thankfully she was still in Ducky's lab, so she wasn't in some other lab being studied on, but there was no sign of Ducky. There was no sign of anyone else either, which was another fortunate thing.

"A few weeks ago, I healed my cousin from bleeding to death… but I had fell into a death like coma for several hours where everyone had believed I died. Until my best friend got me out of morgue. No one else has any idea that I had been declared dead at the time. Lois, my cousin, just thinks the medical staff managed to save me in time."

"But how?"

"In my town that I grew up, there was a meteor shower in the 80s that ended up causing mutations within people… some were able to control fire, bugs, etc. And well, I was around a lot of meteor rock the last few years that it apparently mutated me as well, only this time it seems I can heal people."

"That is just, so-"

"Unbelievable? Yeah, I know. I lived threw it all, trust me I know."

Caitlin was silent as she watched the tiny blonde woman in front of her. She was clearly nervous, but didn't seem to have any lasting effects from 'healing' her. She had a few hours to get used to this feeling – this feeling of disbelief and illusion. She was dead. For at least several hours before Chloe Sullivan had arrived. Now she wasn't. Her heart was beating; her lungs were taking in breaths. She felt even better if it was possible before she had 'died'. There were no aches or odd feelings in her stomach or forehead where the bullets had pierced her. She had no scars from the bullets… not even a hint of it… neither did she have any scars from her youth. Everything made her uneven – she died, but seemed to be completely fine and healthy, just with all her scars erased. No 'bright lights' or 'tunnels' or anything else of the sort. She remembered nothing except speaking with Tony and Gibbs after she got up from the first shot.

She wanted desperately to go run away and wrap her arms around Abby, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs, tell them to stop grieving because she was alive and well. She wanted to kill Ari. She wouldn't hesitate this time. She was so close to crying again, but she couldn't… she won't.

"Where's Ducky?" Chloe asked, bringing Caitlin's attention back to her.

"He got a call and had to leave. Made me promise I wouldn't leave this room and to hide if I heard anyone coming into the room." Caitlin stated, nodding towards Ducky's office.

"Right." Chloe fell silent again.

"Thank you."

Chloe glanced up at the darker haired woman and smiled, letting out a deep breath of relief. She hadn't known until that moment if the woman in front of her was glad to be alive or wished she was still dead – although it was hard for her to imagine she would still want to be dead. "You're welcome, Agent Todd."

Caitlin smiled, "Call me Kate.. You deserve it. And I know what this might do to you… saving me. I'm not sure how many people do know I was d-dead, but I'm sure at least this whole office does – and me suddenly being up and alive? It'll be hard, very hard, to keep everyone quiet. However I will try my best to do everything in my power so that neither you nor I will be experimented on or studied for the rest of our lives."

Fortunately for Chloe and Kate, no one came down to morgue during the time Ducky was away… but neither did Ducky come back. Not till at least not until practically early morning. Ducky later explained who had called and why he had to leave, and what just had been happening up in the investigation upstairs. Apparently a Mossad Officer named Ziva David temporarily joined the team, and by the end of the mission Gibbs killed Ari. Chloe too explained how she healed Kate to her uncle.

"When will they tell my parents of my death?" Kate mentally patted herself on the back for actually stating it without stuttering or flinching. "How will we explain this, Ducky?"

"They told me your family will be told by late tomorrow, the director wanted to put it off until after Gibbs finished investigated with your death. And that, my dear Caitlin, I'm not quite sure about. Maybe just showing them?"

"And then after the shock is worn off, I can explain it to them." Chloe stated, "Just make sure Gibbs and the others don't have their guns on them, Ducky. I don't know if I can heal the same person again."

Ducky's lips cracked into a small smile at his niece, "That is definitely true, and very good advice. Are you ready Caitlin?"

"As ready as I will ever be, Ducky." Ducky smiled before pulling the agent into a hug, squeezing her gently.

"Everything will be alright, my dear. Trust me on this."

"I do," Kate stated, pulling back and grinning at the older man. Ducky turned around and headed towards the phone and dialed for the office of Gibbs.

"Ducky? What is it?" The man's voice over the phone was gruff, tuff and filled with grief at the same time. However something about his voice instantly calmed both Chloe and Kate.

"I need to speak with you and the others, make sure Abigail is with you. Meet me here as soon as you can."

"Everything alright, Ducky?" Gibbs' voice instantly turned to worry, and Ducky chuckled softly at him before glancing back to the women behind him.

"Everything is perfect Jethro; now please get down here as soon as possible." Ducky stated before hanging up.

Nearly five minutes later, Kate was in the backroom, and Chloe leaned against the door frame to the room and Ducky stood nearby. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Abby Sciuto, and Tim McGee entered the room – all tensed, still worried that something might have happened, someone was avenging Ari or something like that. They studied Chloe, and Tony grinned cheekily at her. Chloe let out a quiet snort at his flirtation grin before glancing over to Ducky.

"Well, I have a surprise for all of you, which is both shocking and unbelievable, but trust me on this – this is not fake. You are not dreaming, on drugs, or anything of the sort. And I'd prefer all guns to be placed over there," Ducky explained, gesturing towards the side table near Chloe.

"What's going on Ducky?" Gibbs questioned, moving closer, the others following him.

"Jethro, calm down – she's not a threat. My niece is anything but a threat; please just put your guns down on the table before you shoot someone."

Giving Ducky the Gibbs glare, Gibbs did exactly what he said, but never kept his sight off Chloe, even at Ducky's explanation that Chloe was his niece. Tim and Tony quickly followed suit, with Tim glancing over towards the cold chambers. When they were a few feet away, Ducky cleared his throat before turning around toward the backroom.

"Come on out, my dear."

It took nearly a minute, but Kate managed to finally control her fears and she walked out of the room, passing Chloe and stood beside Ducky in front of the team. Abby screamed, and the others were completely silent, shocked beyond words.

Abby was the one who moved first, moving closer. Her words were barely above a whisper, her voice hoarse from her scream. "Kate!"

"Yeah, Abbs, it's me." Kate smiled at the Goth girl, and Abby burst into tears rushing toward her best friend.

"You're alive! YOU ARE ALIVE! Oh my God!" Abby cried out, squeezing Kate into a bear crushing hug, but Kate didn't care, not really anyway on how tight Abby was hugging her, because she was holding onto the Goth girl just as hard. A few tears also fell from her eyes as well.

"Kate?" Tim's voice was filled with disbelief; he stood a little closer toward Kate and Abby. Kate broke away from Abby, who quickly took the hint and stood to the side of Kate, although she kept hold of Kate's shirt.

"McGee, it's good to see you again," Kate said, smiling hopefully. To her surprise, Tim rushed her as well, quickly pulling her into a hug, both shedding a few more tears. After a little while, Tim pulled back and studied her face. He saw that she was breathing and her forehead was completely unblemished – no trace of a bullet.

"You're alive. You're really alive." He glanced over to Gibbs and Tony before going beside of Abby and wrapping his arms around the still crying Goth girl.

Gibbs was the one who actually stood closer, staring at his supposedly dead agent… an agent he was there for when she DIED. He silently studied her, she moved like Kate, smiled like Kate, spoke like Kate… She was Kate… but…

"How?" Thoughts of his Shannon and Kelly flashed into his mind, haunting him that they were dead, that they weren't coming back… so how did Kate come back? She was shot in the head, there was no way for her to survive that kind of shot, and he knew that for sure. He killed many like that in his years as a sniper.

"It's kinda hard to explain, Gibbs, but Chloe," Kate nodded over toward the blonde. "She healed me. She had came to visit Ducky and ended up healing me."

"Chloe," Gibbs stood straighter, glancing over to Ducky's niece. She had grown up since the last time he saw the girl. She looked good, just as he knew she would, she did have good genes and from what he heard from Ducky she was very smart. Apparently he had been being considerate, since apparently Chloe Sullivan was brilliant. She found out how to heal death… To heal Kate.

At Ducky's nod of encouragement, Chloe explained how she was able to heal Kate from death… how she had healed her cousin back in Smallville, Kansas. What the meteor rock had done to the town and the people in it. Abby, Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were silent through it all, although there were a few gasps of surprises during the explanation. After the explanation, Gibbs hugged Kate before moving over to Chloe and hugging her as well as thanking her.

Through it all, Kate studied Tony, who managed to have stayed back… his mouth tightly closed and his eyes wide with shock, disbelief, and pain. She was afraid of this Tony… this silent Tony. Tony was never silent… There were so many movies he could quirk and annoy her with right now, but he didn't. And she didn't like that he wasn't. God forgive her, but she wanted loud and annoying, nosy Tony back. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and never let go. It should have scared her… that feeling of never letting go of Tony… but to her surprise, it didn't.

All Tony could think since the moment he spotted Kate was 'She's alive, she's alive' – it was repeating over and over ever since. It shouldn't be possible, he was there when she had been shot, and damn it he had her BLOOD splattered on him. She shouldn't be alive… This wasn't a movie or a television show… this wasn't possible. His heart started to ache as soon as Abby wrapped her arms around Kate and started to cry. He could practically feel the tears of his own at the ready to leak, but he held them in. He wasn't one to cry. Never. He couldn't start now, not even if he wanted to. What he wanted to do more than anything was wrap his arms around Kate and never let go, which is weird for him, but it's Kate. And Kate was always special… Kate is special. Sure Ziva David was attractive and was good at sparking his curiosity with her flirtations, but she wasn't Caitlin Todd, nor would she ever be. Not to him, and especially now.

Kate was alive... and that was all that mattered.

Even though she had been studying him since Chloe explained to the others how she healed her, Kate still was surprised to find Tony suddenly inches away from her.

And just like so many films Tony had seen and studied, Tony pulled Kate into a romantic and passionate kiss which Kate returned with the same amount of passion and fervor.

**THE END.**

**A/N:** There is a possibility of another sequel after this, of course… not sure when that will happen or if it will happen. I would definitely like to write more, but it depends on my muse.


End file.
